narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kumiko Uchiha
I'm still editing it!! Sorry!! Kumiko Uchiha (うちは久美子,Uchiha Kumiko) was a chunin-level kunoichi who was alive some time before the series before the Uchiha Massacre. Background The child of Megumi and Ryu Uchiha, Kumiko was born during the Third Shinobi War. Despite the stress instilled within the village because of it, she lived an enjoyable life with her parents and older brother Obito Uchiha. At the age of 7 years old, she entered the Academy. At the very beginning she showed a lot of potential, worthy of a member of her clan. As time passed she could not achieve remarkable grades, but was still one of the best of the class. Her parents were slightly disappointed since they had expected great things from her, being part of a generation of geniuses. When she was the age of 7, Obito died in the war during his mission at Kannabi Bridge. The loss of her beloved brother left a deep psychological scar on Kumiko, and she tried to fill the void left by her brother through becoming a better kunoichi and behaving as bright as her brother used to. Her efforts to mantain the happiness of the house made the loss easier to overcome, but despite her efforts things were never the same without her brother. The pain of losing one of her precious persons made her yearn for peace, and she was not the only one who dreamed for it. Shisui Uchiha, her classmate and a so-called prodigy of the clan, shared the same thoughts. He helped her overcome Obito's death by explaining what it truly meant to be a shinobi. It was because of him, that Kumiko wasn't consumed by the "Curse of Hatred" His words and will helped her become stronger in order to protect her family, her clan, and her village, and within time they developed a very close relationship. Later, when Konoha's council began to suspect that Uchiha were behind the Kyuubi's attack, Kumiko made a new goal: to protect her clan by gaining everyone's trust. Personality When she was young, she was known as the "Female Obito", because she always tried to imitate him. She had a carefree and cheerful attitude and made jokes to get Obito's attention. She paid no importance to the people the two of them angered with their antics. The clan elders were annoyed with Kumiko's disrespectful manners and pressured her parents to discipline her, but her stubbornness was stronger than their efforts to make her a docile girl. Obito's death later on made a tremendous impact on Kumiko's life and personality, shaping her into the person she was. Her childishness and hyperactiviy lessened and she started to act more lady-like and mature. Despite this, she still mantained her joyful and optimistic persona to help her family to overcome the situation. In trying to fill the void left by her older brother, she took her responsibilities more seriously, making her parents proud of her as she acted like the daughter they've always wanted. And the pressure from clan members who expected great things from her, as she was born in the same generation with other prodigies, forced her to become a hard-worker. Despite her kind and cheerful nature, her desire to become the best and to please everyone annoyed many around her. Her classmates started believing she was just acting fake in order to be popular and boss everyone around, though this was very far from her true intentions, which was to make her family and clan proud of her and to show she could achieve anything if she put in her will, just like her brother. Appearance Kumiko was an fair-skinned girl with black hair that went past her shoulder and her bangs on either side of her face, framing her cheeks and onyx eyes. She wore a black, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar with the Uchiha crest on the back, dark shorts, stockings that stopped at her thighs, and the standard blue shinobi sandals. She also wore a blue band on her right wrist and a forehead protector of the same color. After her Chunin exams, she started to wear a short-sleeved, dark blue kimono-styled blouse with a dark embroidered border that was closed with a black obi and a mesh shirt underneath, a pair of black shorts, knee-length boots, shin guards and dark blue wrist warmers. She wore this attire mostly during missions. She would wear a black shirt with high collar, a dark skirt, knee-length booths and a blue wrist-band on her right haand for casual times. When she was younger, she sometimes liked to use a white clip. But after her brother's death, she started to use two orange clips instead and wore them on the left strands of her hair, in memory of one of his favourite colours. Abilities Kekkei Genkai As a member of the Uchiha clan, she inherited one of the most powerful dojutsu known, the Sharingan. It first awakened at the age of 9 years old, when she recieved the news about his brother death. Later at the age of 11 years old, a new pair of tomoes were added while fighting with her classmate Shisui Uchiha. In the very beginning, she was only capable of distinguishing if someone was a victim to genjutsu and mimicking some taijutsu. During the chuunin exams, her sharingan gained the last tomoes, allowing her to copy ninjutsu and better predict her enemies' movements. When the exams were finished, she started to train her genjutsu abilities. With time she mastered a genjutsu, and later on with a lot of patience and hard-work she was able to finally to properly use it in battle. Ninjutsu During her younger years in the academy, her ninjutsu was very basic but still good enough to mantain good grades. Just like the rest of her classmates, she could perform simple jutsus that included henge, kawarimi and bunshin. But later at the age of 10, she finally mastered the "coming of age" Uchiha jutsu, Fire Release: Great Fireball, which put her above the rest. When she finally awakened her sharingan,she started to improve in ninjutsu, and with training and help from Shisui, she managed to learn some complementary jutsu to improve her attacks. Taijutsu Her abilities started to get better thanks to the sharingan, but it wasn't the main factor for her improvement in this area. Genjutsu Kimiko was very proud of her capacity to dominate this kind of jutsu. As soon as she awakened her last tomoe after the chuunin exam, she started to explore and practice with her sharingan. With a lot of hard-work and help, she mastered sharingan-based genjutsu like negative confusion. At first, it was difficult for her to use in real fights but she slowly started to getting used to it. Later on in her teenage years, she was able to use them properly. Fuinjutsu While researching from the old archives in the Konoha library,she found an old book full of useful information about fuinjutsu and their practicality. Since then, she had researched and tried to make her own scroll and tag seals. Statistics Before the Kyuubi Attack The Uchiha Meeting Arc (add later) The Academy Arc (later) The Meaning of Being a Shinobi Arc (...) Team Isamu Arc (...) Chuunin Exams Arc (...) After the Kyuubi Attack Under Attack Arc (...) Worth of Trust Arc (...) The Massacre Arc (...) Trivia *Kumiko's name is has many meanings. It can mean, "everlasting beautiful child" and,"companion child". The latter meaning suits her better. *Her favourite food was mochi. *Her hobbies used to be making jokes, but later turned to be writing and designing kimono in her diary. *She has a secret passion for kimono. *She wished to have a serious fight with Shisui. *She wanted to be a jounin and have her own team. *She's voiced by Saori Hayami *If it wasn't for Shisui, she would had been consumed by the "Curse of Hatred" Reference Category:DRAFT